Shubeon/History
Past Early Childhood Shubeon's mother died during childbirth during a battle, likely between Pareai and Shuaruri, he spent first few years of his life with his father who soon died in a battle. Shubeon was then adopted by a series of other foster parents who each died soon after taking him in. His last father, Vultion played a major role in Shubeons life, and would shape the man he would later become. Vultion trained and raised Shubeon,teaching him the values of a warrior, a man, and the art of the battleaxe. Despite the training, Shubeon was insecure and afraid of violence, grown timid by all the death that seemed to follow him. Other kids mocked him, despite his strength and skill being far above kids his age, he was even stronger than a lot of adults, and Vultion's pride. During a battle against beasts, Vultion was hurt badly and died short after. Shubeon was heartbroken, and decided to live up to the image Vultion had of him. Shubeon went on his journey to conquer his fears and pass coming of age ceremony. Slaughtering his way through pack of wolves and other beasts, Shubeon collected magic stones as proof of maturity, and brought them back to tribe, earning respect of villagers and warriors alike, as he managed to slay some powerful monsters, proving his skills are far above average, which was acknowledged by Supreme Warrior Egane. Upon return, Shubeon declared that he wants to follow Vultion's footsteps and take on the duties of a warrior and begin Journey of Life and Death which no warrior attempted in last 20 years, Vultion being the last person. Vultion used to say that he regrets succumbing to fear and giving up at the second stage, Shubeon's wish is to finish it for him. After short talk, by Egane's permission, Shubeon went on his journey. Pre-Timeskip Three years pass, and Shubeon has nearly completed his years of survival. While making his way back to the village he meets the Young Glow, Yulian Provoke alone in the desert, who has just begun his own Journey of Life and Death. After a short introduction, Yulian invites Shubeon to join him and they talk, gaining a mutual respect for each other. Shubeon shows Yulian his Pirma that he took three months to tame in northern areas of The Field of Demon Beasts. While talking a horde of demon beasts attack them - as Yulian is expecting. After fighting for a good part of night, Shubeon is amazed at his Young Glow's capabilities and together they take down a massive feline beast. The next morning, Shubeon returns to Pariea and met with Egane, declaring his wish to complete the Warrior Ceremony in order to finish the last stage of his Journey. Warrior Ceremony In the old land of the heroes, Shubeon has met with the Young Glow, after catching up with Yulian, they are approached by Haisha and Trickle who introduced themselves. Haisha recognizes Shubeon by his tribal name, "The Undying", and mentions that the tribe was noisy about Shubeons accomplishments. The group's conversation was interrupted by sudden noise coming from area nearby, caused by Pere Provoke, fighting an Abuso Tribesmen Doyle who insulted honor of Pareia glow. Shubeon and the rest of the warriors prepare to fight, but are stopped by Lakri, and eventually accept a penalty for Thrint's rule breaking. Throughout the trials Shubeon makes himself out as a powerful warrior, competing with Yulian in the point-elimination trial, and rarely struggling with any enemies. Throughout the Trials Shubeon is forced to carry Thrint in a large bag on his back due to the strange mans need to sleep so much and the Bag O' Thrint will become a common sight from this point on. In each trial Shubeon remains loyal to his group and a strong individual. In the Fifth Trial, Shubeon is the first to enter and one of the last to leave the doors, presenting his first real challenge of the ceremony. During the Sixth Trial, he almost attacks Keredos when he thinks she is attacking, but finishes peacefully. He ultimately decides to withdraw before the Seventh Trial, as he does not trust his assigned team of outlaws and foreign warriors. Red Storm Arc After the Ceremony Shubeon returns to Pareia and helps establish the Red Storm division. During the training of the new group, Shubeon becomes a sort of benchmark for the group - known for his great strength and work ethic, though not as inhumanly powerful as Yulian. When training takes them to the The Field of Demon Beasts, and later to Luff and Winnie, Shubeon attempts to imitate Luff's aura enhanced attacks, and the strange warrior takes an interest in Shubeon's drive to overcome Yulian. Luff "plays" with Shubeon, and under Yulian's advice Shubeon treats this as serious training. Luff is apparently impressed enough with Shubeon's drive (or finds him funny) to give him a rare giant axe, and when he cannot properly use it, Luff annoys Winnie into giving him the Giant's Gloves - which fuse with Shubeon and greatly boost his strength. While Yulian and Thrint work with Winnnie, and the rest of Red Storm train against the Demon Beasts, Shubeon primarily spends his time training with Luff - who continues to take great joy in playing with his new friend. When the news of war with Shuaruri comes, Shubeon accompanies everyone back to Pareia - and then to battle. Pareia's Invasion of Shuaruri During the battles with Shuaruri in the Quicksand Oases, Shubeon is always at Yulian's side leading Red Storm into the fray and dealing serious damage with his axe. Like his leader, he is often a little confused by military law, and relies on Haisha for strategy. While training in between battle, Shubeon begins to work on his small sub-troupe, leading a dozen or so men to focus solely on offensive strength and destructive capacity - he names them the "Shock Shock Troop". When Maeimaria delivers the blessings of the Warrior Ceremony, she meets Shubeon training one evening. She tells him that he will shine bright as an individual and to trust his strength and decisiveness. The blessing manifests as a tattoo on his neck. When Red Storm moves to attack the second oasis, Shubeon hangs back while Yulian goes to duel Basura, he is hesitant about the strategy and ready to join in if needed, but trusts his friends choice. All the onlookers are stunned by the power shown by the two duelists, including Shubeon - but when Yulian eventually comes to need support, he doesn't hesitate to run in with Trickle and fend off Basura. Shubeon is frustrated to find another opponent stronger than him, but together Red Storm is able to force Basura to retreat, exhausted, and with their commander out of the picture, Shuaruri is easily defeated by Egane and the rest of Pareia's forces. Shubeon remains with Yulian and Red Storm for the last battle, though he hangs back initially with the main force during the quicksand ambush from behind Shuaruri's lines. Once Red Storm joins the main battle, Shubeon helps lead the charge while Yulian matches again with Basura. Pareia has the upper hand until Venersis arrives, and though Shubeon protests when Yulian charges to face his loathed enemy, it takes Yarmaha's intervention to stop him. The break in formation forces Pareia to retreat - and the war officially ends in a ceasefire. In retribution, Shubeon is imprisoned alongside the other Red Storm officers and marched home for allowing Yulian to break rank. However, they are quickly pardoned and the division happily returns to Pareia, triumphant in their success. Back in the tribe, everyone focuses on training and Shubeon - driven hard as ever to catch up to Yulian - begins to work on his recent grasp of Force. He continues to train while Yulian is called to the Eight Trial until being sent to aid Keredos by Sena. Vega Revolt When Keredos attempts to return home alone after hearing of Kaltis's move against the Vega Tribe, Sena arranges to send Haisha, Shubeon, and the warriors of Red Storm as support while still technically maintaining political neutrality. Though they are unable to actively help, Red Storm is able to indirectly advise Keredos and her young troops. After an initial defeat, Keredos is narrowly saved total annihilation by the arrival of Red Storm. Under their "advice" she takes her warriors to the central Vega oasis while Red Storm guarding a secret tunnel ambush site deemed an "unlikely target". As Haisha and Trickle predict, Kaltis attempts an ambush through the tunnel and Red Storm meets his force of Shadow Swords head on. Though outnumbered, the warriors of Pareia are well trained and well prepared. A decisive charge by Shubeon and his Shock Shock Troop are able to decimate the formation of assassins, and Shubeon matches blades with Kaltis using his further developed strength to overcome the speed and technique of the revolt's leader. Having eliminated most of the assassins and forcing Kaltis to retreat, Red Storm allows Keredos to easily retake the Vega Tribe and achieve a fairly peaceful victory without overtly interfering in the internal dynamics of another tribe. With Vienna back in power, Red Storm returns homeward after being unofficially thanked- though Shubeon wishes they had at least been given a feast. As Red Storm treks home, they come across a mysterious figure in the sunlight. Shubeon is the first to recognize it, and charges forward angrily to meet Yulian, fresh from his success in the Eight Trial. They jovially duel to show off their new training, before settling down to camp. That night, Shubeon witnesses Yulian's new powers as he detects and defeats Kaltis and the remaining Shadow Sword assassins with ease. Shubeon, like everyone, is impressed by Yulian's growth and eager to resume training with his commander. Shubeon continues to focus on his strength and new use of Force while Yulian trains as a commander, and begins to make a reputation similar to that of Basura - proving himself a paragon of pure power. Empire Arc When the Empire comes to visit, Shubeon primarily excuses himself from the political issues. However, he does assist Keredos against Shareulo's men after his drunken attempt to molest her. After everything between Yulian and Shareulo wraps up, Shubeon (though resistant to the whole idea) is considered a candidate to accompany the Young Glow on his trip to the Silence Academy, but expresses no interest and ultimately stays to train and help direct Red Storm. Years later, when Yulian and Haisha are fleeing from the tumultuous Empire and the Hunter Jebriel, Shubeon appears with Vibli and the reinforcements to save Yulian. He now wields a new, more sword like axe, and when he begins to calmly decimate Jebriel's troops, Shubeon clearly displays a more proficient mastery of the Force. Editors note - Up to chapter :210 References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages